The Revenge Filled Story of Mez
by Mez the revengeful
Summary: A revenge crazy human moves into town. With random mood swings and torturous plans, will Zim, Dib, Gir, and Gaz be able to survive her stay? No romance, just mild violence in later chapters. Or not so mild...
1. The Doom arrives

(A/N: Woo! This is my first Invader Zim fan fiction and my first fan fiction on this site. So… Yeah! I hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.

--------

Today was the day. Today she was going to start over. She had moved from town to town because of her "issues". Her name…was Mez.

She looked at the rundown school, sighing slightly. This was where she was going to start her new life. As long as no one bothered her, they'd be safe and she wouldn't have to move again.

She swung open the front door of the Skool, her shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair rustling at the force. Glancing around warily, she began to walk down the hallway, glaring at anyone who looked at her. To fend off any outgoing students, she was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "I hate you" printed in red ink on it. As for pants, she couldn't care less and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans.

No one looked up as she entered her assigned classroom, much to Mez's relief. She quickly sat down at an empty desk in the back row and began to observe her fellow classmates. No one seemed too interesting, not even the green boy who was exchanging insults with a large-headed kid. Mez sighed again, they'd probably be on the top of her list…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher, who was standing in front of the chalk board. "Class," the old, snake-like woman said, her voice emotionless, "due to a horrible chain of events, a new student has been dumped here." Mez smirked, knowing that she had started the chain. Noticing Mez's smile the teacher, Ms. Bitters, growled and slithered over to her. "This disaster's name is Mez. Mez, if you have something to say, say it now. Though I'm sure everyone's ears will bleed." she finished with a scowl. Mez simply nodded, walking past the terrifying teacher, and stopping in front of the class. "Hello, my name is Mez, and I have a few simple qualities that I'd like to share with you." she began her speech, "I do not like being touched in any way, accidental or not. I will not allow myself be bullied, including rumors and threats. If you do any of those things, I will be forced to hunt you down and rip an organ out of you!" she paused, smiling sweetly. "In fact, if you enjoy living I suggest you stay as far away from me as you can. Or better yet, move to a different country!" she stopped, allowing her speech to sink in. "I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Mez exclaimed with a grin, skipping back to her seat.

Ms. Bitters, along with the rest of the class, stared at the insane new student. Before anyone could comment on her speech, the lunch bell rang, and Mez walked out of the room. A random student snapped out of his stupor and yelled, "But we just got here!"

Mez decided not to eat the cafeteria food. It appeared to be… unsafe. She looked up from the meal and noticed two kids from opposite ends of the room staring at her. She recognized them as the two students who had been fighting in class earlier. The green kid seemed to be studying her, while the boy with the black trench coat, and the large head, gazed at her thoughtfully.

The big headed kid was the first to approach her. "Hi, my name's Dib." he introduced, holding out his hand for her to shake. Mez smiled maniacally, "Hello Dib, my name is Mez, as I have told you already in class." She grudgingly shook his hand, twitching as her skin made contact with his. Wiping her hand off with her shirt, she motioned for him to sit down. Dib sat down reluctantly, seemingly unnerved by her behavior… Good.

After a moment of uneasy silence, he spoke up. "Um, I couldn't help but noticing that you have a fang… Are you in any way related to a vampire?" Mez raised an eyebrow, wondering how he had noticed that. She opened her mouth, revealing her teeth. Most noticeably was the long, sharp, fang where one of her front teeth should have been. Making sure he had a good look, she closed her mouth and smiled, "Nope!" Leaning closer to the young paranormal investigator, she whispered, "But just between you and me… I do tend to deal with blood on a daily-basis!"

By now Dib was not only unnerved, but entirely freaked out. Inching away, he stammered, "Well, uh, t-thanks for telling me that! Sorry for thinking you were a vampire, but I, um, have to go now, bye!" he ran back to his own table, sitting next to a girl with purple hair who was playing a video game. Mez beamed, having successfully scared him away. "What a nice guy!" she commented.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast. Nothing particularly interesting occurred, besides from a few fights Dib and the green kid-who-yells-a-lot had. At one point in class, however, Dib called 'Greeny' an alien, causing most of the class to erupt in shouts of, "You're crazy!" Mez wasn't so quick to judge. Well… Until the green boy pushed Dib mildly hard and he crashed into her desk, causing her to fall out of her seat. As soon as she hit the floor, the class burst with laughter. Even the green kid smirked with amusement. Dib wasn't so amiable though. With a yell, he lunged at the green kid, toppling the arrogant student over. Mez stopped paying attention to their fight, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She glared at every single child in the room, they laughed at her. Provoked her. Quickly, she shook the thought away. 'No, it wasn't the class's fault.' she told herself, her head swiveling over to the fight. The pupils in her eyes turned into mere slits as she watched Dib and the green boy. 'It was them.'


	2. The First Attack

A/N: WOO! It's the start of the madness! Kinda… Well, for Dib at least! The next chapter will feature Zim's encounter.

Disclaimer: WHHHHHHY don't I own Invader Zim?Oh yeah, I'm not Jhonen Vasquez or Nickelodeon… Darn!

----------------------

"I still can't believe it Gaz! Zim was the one who started the fight and I'm the one who got detention for it!" Dib ranted furiously. He had just gotten back from his five hour detention in Skool and he was already annoying his sister. "I mean, c'mon!" he added, his hands balled into fists. Gaz opened one of her eyes and turned to glance at her brother from her spot on the couch. He looked at her hopefully, wondering if she would respond to his distress. All she did, however, was scoff and turn away. "Why do you have to talk, Dib? It's not like anyone actually cares." she said, more of a statement than a question. Dib sighed, his spirits crushed yet again by his own sister. Without replying, he stormed up the stairs and into his room.

"People do care…" he muttered, closing the door behind him. He didn't see the figure who had been hiding behind the door. As he walked over to his closet, he didn't see the figure's eyes turn red. Nor did he notice the claw-like hand that reached for his neck while he was getting a set of pajamas out. And nothing could have prepared him for suddenly being slammed against the wall, even if he had bothered to turn the lights on…

"Good evening Dib." the figure greeted, its hands wrapped around the young boy's throat. He struggled in their grip, but that only caused them to push him harder against the poster of a yeti on his bedroom wall. "Do you know who I am?" his attacker asked, its voice keeping a deadly calm. He tried to answer, but he couldn't breath at all. Seeing this, the attacker loosened its grip, allowing a small amount of air to pass through to his lungs. "N-no…" he gasped, trying to identify the assaulter. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, and it was definitely female. She grinned manically, her white teeth seemingly appearing out of thin air underneath her bright red eyes. His eyes widened, spotting a fang in the front of that twisted smile. "Mez?" he blurted out, his voice shrill with a mixture of bewilderment and fear. He could have sworn Mez's grin grew wider. "That's right." she replied her voice still placid.

Questions swarmed into Dib's head and he asked the first one that came to his mind, "Why are you trying to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Her grin disappeared in an instant and her eyes narrowed. "You didn't do anything wrong?" she repeated, disbelief running across what Dib could see of her face. To Dib's extreme horror, her hands began to tighten their grip. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" she screamed furiously. Without warning, she threw him across the room, watching with glee as her victim crashed into his computer monitor. The desk swayed uncertainly for a second before collapsing under Dib's added weight. Somehow the large computer didn't land on top of him, though everything else on the desk did.

All the muscles in the boy's body ached, and he could feel wetness where a few shattered CDs had pierced his skin. He laid still, trying not to create more pain and attempting to prepare himself for the next inevitable attack. Oddly enough, his room was silent. Excluding a few sparks from his computer, he couldn't hear Mez. Instead of soothing him, the fact only brought dread. 'She could be anywhere…' he thought.

Summoning up whatever amount of strength he had left, Dib crawled out of the wreckage. He stood up and cautiously looked around… and saw nothing. He double checked, searching every area of the room with his eyes. Nothing. Mez was gone. Paranoia would keep him awake all night.

Halfway across the town, in a small cul-de-sac, a dark figure with red, glowing eyes stalked over to an abnormally colored house…


End file.
